


Master of Death, meet Death

by kaleigh



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped Harry, Master of Death Harry Potter, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: In which Harry is the Master of Death and meets Discworld's Death.





	Master of Death, meet Death

"Grandfather." Susan Sto Helit pushed open the door to her grandfather's house and walked in purposefully.  
The Death of Rats had told her that her grandfather was behaving peculiarly even for him and she felt it her duty as his only living family to talk some sense into him. If sense could even be talked into Death.  
"It's Susan, grandfather. I know you're here, Binky is outside."  
She entered into the dining room and saw a pitiful looking, battle-weary young man seated at the table eating what looked like greasy take-out. Had her grandfather gone and adopted another child? She was too old to suddenly get an uncle and who even knew what Yasbell would say, not that her mother was capable of saying anything anymore.  
Well, there was only one thing left to do, introduce herself.  
"Hello, I'm Susan. Do you know where my grandfather is?" She asked politely, if a bit softly as to not startle the young man.  
It didn't work, he stood up and pointed a piece of wood at her in shock before her question seemed to register and he slumped down back into his chair.  
"I'm sorry, you scared me. I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter. Are you looking for Albert? He went to complete some chores in the garden, I think."  
"Not Albert, my grandfather." Susan was quite used to everyone knowing who she was even if they were too polite to talk about it. "Death."  
The boy, Harry, fell off the chair.   
This was why Susan preferred to be alone, people were so tedious and dramatic at times.  
"Death. Is your grandfather?!" The boy exclaimed from the floor not bothering to stand up.  
Susan felt that this conversation was becoming weary. It had been a while since anyone was shocked by this and she really needed to see her grandfather and get this sorted out so she could return to her job. It was time to use the voice.  
"Where Is Grandfather?" She asked, her voice barely raised.  
"He's in the study, downstairs." Harry responded, standing up and resuming his seat at the table.  
"Thank you, Harry. You should eat some more." With that, she exited the room in search of her wayward grandfather.

Susan entered the study and found her grandfather doing what could only be described as pouting if a skeleton could pout.  
"Hello, grandfather." She walked over to Him and gave Him a hug, mindful of the bones.  
"Susan, my favourite grandchild." Death hugged her back before looking her over critically. "Why are you here?"  
"The Death of Rats said you...well he suggested I look in on you." She wasn't sure how to phrase it without offending Him. For Death, He tended to be very emotional at times.  
"The little snitch." Death pouted some more before abruptly standing and smiling at her, had she not known Him all her life it would be disconcerting.  
"Have you met Harry? He's a wizard. And the master of death."  
"The master of death? But you don't have a master, grandfather."  
Susan walked around her grandfather and sat on the stool as He began to explain. For some reason, He was either succinct or He extrapolated, there was no in-between and she felt for some reason He would choose the lengthy route this time.  
Four hours later, in which Albert had returned and had offered to make her food, which she had initially declined then accepted, did her grandfather reach the end of the story.  
"So his body is just lying in a forest waiting for his return? Send him back." Susan exclaimed. Her grandfather couldn't just kidnap someone, even if they were technically dead, every time He tried to Things happened.  
"He doesn't want to go back but he can't move on because as master of his world's death he can't die unless he wants to."  
"You can't just keep him here, let's go see what he wants." She responded and left the room heading for the boy.  
Her grandfather began pouting again but quickly followed, this was why she stayed away from her family.

Harry sat at the dining table reading, a room away she could hear Albert humming in the kitchen.  
"Harry, you can't stay here but grandfather says you don't want to return to your time as is. What do you want to do?" She asked.  
"Technically, you can stay here but Susan believes you shouldn't run from your fears " Death's tone indicated that He was puzzled by this.   
"I don't mind going back, I just wish I could start over." Harry replied. There were so many things he wished he had done differently.  
Susan and Death looked at each other then Death replied before his granddaughter could spoil His fun. "Done. I'll return you to your past and since you're technically one of us, you'll be able to remember the future."  
Death looked pleased with Himself and Susan sighed but allowed her grandfather His fun.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was back in his cupboard in his ten-year-old body being called by Aunt Petunia to do chores. But more importantly, he could remember everything.


End file.
